vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2012
These are comments about the front page or the wiki in general made during 2012. For recent comments, see Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki ---- Commodre and Atari 8-bit? So when are we going to add the Commodre and Atari 8-bit? When they get good games worth recommending. - Kierke 15:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) When you can get /v/ to agree on what are the must-play games for C=64 and Atari 400/800/XL. Show me the thread on /v/, I'll write the C=64 article, someone else can write the Atari one. -- Mozai 17:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... well, that said. I know there are a handful of games agreed to be good on C64. Wizardry series (the rpg, not the other game with the same name), that Bionic Commando arcade remix, and IIRC, both bubble bobble and Ghouls n' Ghosts are decent ports. Just a start, but it's a decent one. --Dejiko 09:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Atari 8-bit has M.U.L.E.! - Sam250 13:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, the NES version of MULE is better than the Atari version. There are better graphics, better sound (Acutal speach! Seriously!), and it plays more smoothly. Besides, couldn't these games mostly go on the "Ancient Games" page? - Kitsuneae 20:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Offline multiplayer/Bots section? I know it's a dying feature, but should a section that list all of the games that have potential bot fun-time be added? Any genre, really. Can be competitive (Killzone 2, 3, Battlefield 2, Section 8, or even Battlefront/Battlezone) or co-op. Like I said, it seems to be a dying feature and hard to find in modern games, so I'm sure it would be appriciated. And yes, I'm aware that including such a list would have to involve nearly every fucking RTS ever made, but I'm sure exceptions can be made. -- 21:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey you guys, I play brutal legend a lot and its an awesome game and a lot of people wished more recorded matches were posted on youtube. So thats what I have been doing lately and its only the beginning just recently got a nice HD cap card. Follow me at http://www.youtube.com/user/theafghani777 --Theafghani 15:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) /v/'s Recomended Roms We should add a download section to every console page up to the to the 16-bit era. The roms for every game could be compiled into a torrent or direct download. It would certainly be convenient for someone who doesn't want to individually download every game on the list. --Evilbob3424 21:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) We do have to stick by Wikia terms of use, and that means we can't even link to places that have ROMs. Well, maybe we could but that gets into some serious copyright issues that'd best be avoided. Readers are going to have to get the games themselves, however it is they get it, and I don't condone any posting of ROMs or similarly copyright infringing material. So (to all) please don't do it. I don't want to have to be mister no fun allowed robot man but: You further agree not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party. Same goes for posting links to where ROMs are hosted. Even if the site legitimizes itself by saying it's hosting backups for legal owners that need to be deleted within 24 hours of whatever, don't post it. I'd rather be safe as opposed to having the Wikia banhammer come cracking down. Kotep 03:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) What if someone were to compile said roms and post it on /rs/. The compilations would include every recommended game on this wiki but would not be related to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki or Wikia in any way. I don't suppose that would be breaking Wikia rules.--Evilbob3424 00:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) There are millions of places on the internet where you can download ROMs and ISOs on the click of a button, and you can find most of them in ten seconds on google. The effort to put them up somewhere yet AGAIN just to link them here is not worth the effort, and the risk of getting into terms of use trouble is unnecessary. Turbobutts 13:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) New Article for Flash Games? I believe that we should place flash games in their own separate article instead of putting them in the freeware article; an article for games that are only available as online flash games and not downloads. This way, the freeware list would be less cluttered and messy. There are far too many flash games to list on there. Games that are available as downloads AND online (Meat Boy, Aether, Tower of Heaven, ect.) can stay on the freeware list, but games that are only available online should be moved to their own article IMO.--MoonMetropolis 07:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Images removed by Wikia management 13:54, April 17, 2012 WikiaImageReview09 deleted "File:Super Deepthroat.png" <200e> (Violation of Wikia's Terms of Use) Screenshots are protected by Fair Use, so I believe this image was probably removed because someone complained, and it would fall under the Terms of Use that states "You agree not to use the Service to:... Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, ..." If we want to keep the hentai R=18 recommendations list here at Wikia, we will need to be careful about using images or language that Wikia's management may deem as "obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive or profane." In the meantime I'll make a placeholder image for files that Wikia management deletes, so page layout doesn't get messed up. --Mozai 17:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Why don't most of these articles have screenshots anymore, only box art? Not as useful as screenshots imo, I'd like to see both again, I know we used to have both. Did you guys decide against it or what? Rapi2 21:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I dunno. We can always add them. Which would you say to work on first? DS maybe? Also, welcome back. It's been a while. --Dejiko 21:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'm not sure, I wonder if the files are still up in the image gallery. I'm not sure how to access it. I went and looked up at the history of pages just to make sure I hadn't dreamed it lol, and I know the PSP page definitely had them at one point, but I remember it wasn't every page. I think I took neogeo screens back then too. Ah I just went to check, they're still there. I'm probably going to be slowly working at something, I don't know what yet. Right now I'm updating the ios page, a lot of games on there that were pulled out. Rapi2 03:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Too many images = clutter. I think using the box art only makes it more readable. Now the question is, why do some pages have the covers to the right and some to the left?! -- LYRIC-Stormwatch 07:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :The pages are inconsistent because we don't have a style guide. I'm unconvinced making one would be useful for this wiki; we get much value from benevolent anons doing drive-by edits, and forcing them to read and conform to a style guide before editing would be a barrier to many of them. Every wiki depends on benevolent anons to contribute info, and on spergburgers neat-freaks to act as editors to rearrange the info afterwards. (... yes, my bookshelf at home is ordered by Dewey Decimal number; why are you laughing?) --Mozai 13:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) User Content Warning As of 2012 June 14, this wiki now has a warning on it: The wiki at vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com may contain objectionable content such as depictions of violence, sexual suggestion, dark humor parody, or other materials not intended for a general audience. In general, Wikia does not review nor do we endorse the content of this or any wiki. For more information about our policies, please visit Wikia's Terms of Use. We'll still have to play it clean for our recommendations on hentai games, and cut back on the raep jokes, but I hope this means the vague definitions of "obscene" and "offensive" will be more in our favour. --Mozai 18:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) >Warning message >Hentai description alterations >Spoiler|potato, Spoiler|apple, Spoiler|grapes Oh man, this should not be as funny as it is. I grasp the gravity of the situation, and understand that we need to change things up for the sake of Wikia, but I'd be lying if I didn't say those edits had me laughing until I coughed. Well, so be it. There was always a risk involved and we knew that (well, whoever made the page did). So, I guess this is how we've got to do things relating to questionable material from now on. Not to say that's a bad thing. Let's just be sure to edit smart and safe from now on. --Dejiko 23:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) *>safe and smart *>/v/ Definitive Versions Page I've been seeing a lot of references to other versions of games that can be considered better, and there are a lot of series with re-releases (Street Fighter, Final Fantasy), so I thought it might be a good idea to have a page which lists the definitive versions of games, and why those are the definitive versions of that game. Parabox (talk) 13:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) That's a neat idea. As long as it's generally only for games that have near-simultaneous releases (Earthworm Jim, though that might be a bit contested), updated ports (such as Final Fantasy 5 advance), and remasters (like Dragon Quest 5 DS over DQ5SFC/PS2), it shouldn't be too big. Especially if some of the games are in a series and get re-releases, allowing a single entry (a big one being Dragon Quest). However, it might also be worth noting "alternate" variations as sub-notes to some games. 2 examples of the top of my head are Final Fantasy IV on DS and R-Type on Master System, both of which have a bit of content not found in other variations, though arguably not the "best" versions of their core game. Building off that FF4 Anniversary on PSP is arguably the ultimate version of the commonly re-released "core FF4", unlike FF4DS, which has the Augment System and altered enemy behaviors, among other things. However, FF4DS lacks a bunch of dungeons found in FF4An along with the option to form your final party out of all your allies. In R-Type's case, it has 2 extra levels not seen in other versions, but isn't really the most arcade-accurate release. This shouldn't be something to pop up often, but it is worth noting when applicable. Still, a great idea. Go for it. --Dejiko (talk) 20:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *I'm all for this idea because we can also mention versions alongside the definites that might get overlooked due to their platform, such as the 3DO Wolfenstein. It's also hard for some gamers to look back at games they want to play retroactively, and figure out which one they should end up playing. The only drawback to this is that it is subjective - some people may prefer the Wii version of Okami over the PS2 one, but I think the Wii controls were fucked (not that this will be an issue soon, due to the Okami HD release with both). - MFGreth1 (talk) 11:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC)